oorahpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Adolf Gunter
"The fourth Reich... Cannot be stopped." -Adolf Gunter to Dmitri the informant "...Nothing will stand between me, and my dream of the fourth Reich." -Adolf Gunter to Gruber About Adolf Gunter is a Nazi fanatic who serves as a secondary antagonist in Maverick Season 1, and the main antagonist of Maverick Season 2. He has a son, Keegan Gunter, and is supposedly a descendant of Adolf Hitler. His first appearance was in Episode 3: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday, and since then he has served as a major threat to Colin Cole. He was also Travis Tuckins' lieutenant for a time. Timeline Pre-Episode 3: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday Very little is known about his childhood or even early adulthood, other than the fact that he had studied the ways of the Third Reich, and had always wanted to create a Fourth Reich. Sometime before Episode 3, he had set up his slave-trading, drug-dealing, army-building operation in his prized personal ski resort in the German Alps. Once his operation was successfully running, he was contacted by the evil President of the United States of America. The President (for unknown reasons) offered his allegiance to Adolf Gunter. Gunter accepted the offer, and worked together with The President to set a trap for Corporal Colin Cole and Sergeant Jack Daniels. Episode 3: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday Before the President sent Colin Cole and Jack Daniels to find Gunter in the German Alps, Gunter had caused a massacre in an unknown way. With word of the massacre reaching America, the President was forced to act against Gunter, sending two of the greatest warriors to hunt him down. After Gunter learned of Colin and Jack hunting him, the President and Gunter met in the President's office--which was also Gunter's ski resort. Right before Colin and Jack infiltrated the ski house, The President was bowing before Gunter, swearing his allegiance. When Colin and Jack entered the room, Gunter punched Colin in the face, rendering him unconscious. Upon Colin's awakening, Gunter allowed the President to fight Jack Daniels with a sword. With Jack Daniels vanquished, Colin Cole broke out of his bonds and shot both Gunter and the President with one bullet. Episode 5: Retribution After his apparent death in Episode 3, Travis Tuckins found himself in need of Gunter's services once more. Tuckins had Gunter rebuilt as a cyborg to hunt Colin Cole across the quarantine zone. Gunter then traveled to the quarantine zone in search of Colin. As Gunter hunted through the wasteland, he did not realize that he was actually the one being hunted by Colin Cole. With Colin not far behind, Gunter kept hunting. During this time, Gunter expressed the fact that Tuckins had ordered him to kill Jack Daniels and Diesel Mondini as well. Unfortunately for Gunter, this never happens. Eventually, when Gunter is on an open plain, he looks around himself. That's when he sees Colin taking a rest with Butch along the road. Gunter realizes that they had been hunting him the whole time, and takes this opportunity to perform a sneak attack on them. Gunter snipes Butch with his .44 magnum, seemingly killing her. He and Colin then have a shootout, which ends in Gunter's apparent death. Episode 5-S2 Episode 2 Little is known about Gunter's exploits during this time. He somehow survived his encounter with Colin Cole in Episode 5 (likely due to the fact that he was a cyborg), and mostly just worked in the shadows. During this time, Gunter had no dealings with the likes of Travis Tuckins or the Cuban Druglord, and was not part of their world domination scheme. Instead, Gunter had a different scheme, to create the Fourth Reich. He mostly worked in the shadows, brooding and planning, until his encounter with Dmitri the informant in S2 Episode 2. It is also likely that Gunter and Butch worked together during this time; In fact, Butch had been working with Gunter during Episode 5 as well. She had been placed strategically in the quarantine zone by Gunter to take advantage of Colin. Her death was entirely staged, and Butch and Gunter would continue to work in the shadows with each other. Season 2 Episode 2: Patriot Bikers At his ski resort once more, Gunter is planning for world domination with his new lieutenant, Ghost. After a short amount of time, Gunter and Ghost hear a gunshot behind them. Upon looking, Gunter sees Dmitri the informant who was spying on them for information. Gunter shoots Dmitri, wounding him. He then takes Dmitri hostage. A few days later, Gunter finds Oorah Jackson at his ski resort. After Oorah taunts him, Gunter tells Ghost (who is with him) to stand back. Gunter and Oorah then have a fistfight, which ends in Oorah's victory, and Gunter unconscious. Gunter soon wakes up to see Oorah killing Ghost. Gunter then has an idea, and sneaks up behind Oorah and shoots him in the eye. Gunter then takes Oorah's badly wounded body to his laboratory, where he finds his son, Keegan Gunter. Keegan and Adolf then decide to brainwash Oorah Jackson to work for them, making Oorah into Crunch. They plan to use Crunch to kill Colin Cole, but brainwashing Oorah will take time. Season 2 Episode 3: Heroes During this time, Keegan and Adolf Gunter continued work on Oorah/Crunch, and furthered their plans for world domination. When he heard about Gruber's attempt at Colin's life, Adolf Gunter contacted this Gruber and proposed a time of meeting. At an unknown location, Gruber met with Keegan and Adolf, Who offered Gruber an obscene amount of money to kill Colin Cole. Gruber accepted the offer, but ultimately failed and was killed. After that, Adolf revealed "Project Butch"; Butch, trained and turned into a weapon to kill Colin Cole. The Gunters also continued their work on brainwashing Oorah Jackson, saying that they were "nowhere near complete". Future Adolf Gunter is still at large, and will go on to serve as the main overarching antagonist of Maverick Season 2. Personality and traits Adolf Gunter is the most ruthless enemy Colin Cole has ever faced. He is smart, and a master tactician. Gunter also has a large amount of money from his illegal business. He hates pretty much everything in the world except his son, Keegan. His idea of a perfect world is 7 billion completely subservient people, with himself as the leader. Gunter is basically the definition of evil. He uses complex tactics and plans to try to kill Colin Cole, his worst enemy. Appearances Gunter is a major player in the series. Here are his appearances: * Episode 3: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday -Supporting Role * Episode 4: Mavericks Disavowed -Mentioned only * Episode 5: Retribution -Supporting role * Episode 7: Homeland Security -Mentioned only * Season 2 Episode 2: Patriot Bikers -Supporting role * Season 2 Episode 3: Supporting role Trivia * Gunter almost always appears with his trusty .44 magnum revolver. * Despite popular belief, Gunter's DNA CANNOT be traced back to ancient yam farmers. * In the early production of Episode 8: Exodus, Gunter was going to appear as another antagonist. His character was scrapped, however, when it was decided that too many villains could be difficult.